dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List (The Forgotten)
(Please note that many people are killed in this story, often times in horrifying, or graphic ways. If you can't handle that, then please do not read The Forgotten. Also, the 3rd and 4th sagas deal with heavily mature themes; these will be redacted for posts on this site. However, I can not guarantee that the story will be "whole" without them. In addition, due to the nature of reality, some people swear, and some of my characters do as well. I will censor the words, but be warned, they can still be easily figured out. If you have any questions, please leave a post on my talk page, or the talk page of The Forgotten. Thanks!) Below, I have listed the characters of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, and some info about each: EACH CHARACTER IS LISTED IN ORDER OF WHICH THEY FIRST APPEAR IN EACH SAGA. Character List Redacted characters are character that I'm not ready to reveal yet. I will add their profiles when I feel the time is right. This is for various reasons, not least of which, is to prevent story spoilers. 'Prince Vegeta Saga ' King Vegeta Frieza '- main villain' Layeeck Ledas Prince Vegeta Saibamen Nappa The Benefactor Zarbon [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga:']] Various PC92 soldiers Payar Meloon Ledas Aprido Banas Lieme Guva '- main villain' Cooler Native Tribes Lauto 'Planet Earth Saga:' Ledas -''' main villain''' Various Pedestrians Layeeck (ghost form) Mr. Kyokatshi Brief Family (quick cameos by Dr. Brief, Bulma, Vegeta, etc...) Police Chief Nagamo 'Kyokatshi Saga:' -''' main villain (shares this, in duality with , when is introduced later on)' Police Chief Nagamo Ledas Layeeck (ghost form) -' main villain (shares this, in duality with )' 'Reunion Saga: Ledas Vegeta Bulma (cameo) Trunks (cameo) Guva Goku (maybe) Piccolo (maybe) -'''main villain Lauto (flashback) Banas (flashback) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special)' The Benefactor Unnamed Elder The Council *Councilor Perspicacious (Council Head) *Councilor Sagacious *Five other "unnamed" Councilors Zarbon Dodoria Various Frieza Soldiers Frieza [[DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day...|'DBZ The Forgotten: Just Another Day...']] Ledas Guva Banas Payar Lieme Meloon Various soldiers of an unknown alien race The Monster 'Rise of Guva (Movie)' Guva Banas Cooler Cooler Elites Various other soldiers In Depth Character Details Name: Ledas Sagas: 1-5 Age: '4-12 '''Race: '''Saiyan '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Eye Color: '''Grey-black '''Position: '''Super Elite '''Alignment: '''Loyal to King Vegeta '''Characteristics: '''Skinny, short. He is impulsive and often times stubborn. Later in the series he grows a greater sense of justice, though this is not always in line with Vegeta’s or even Goku’s. Like all other Saiyans, Ledas enjoys fighting. However, as one of the super elites, he tries to fight in a more refined, calm, and personal way. He has a general disdain for lower-class, and weaker Saiyans, but has a positive view on life, seeing super elites, such as himself, as purest of the Saiyans. He has an extreme confidence about him. Ledas is good friends with Prince Vegeta, and the two often train/fight together. (''note: physically, Ledas is never shown older than 12 years old) '''History: '''Ledas was born in 733 (one year after Vegeta), into the upper class. Because his father was one of the king’s personal soldiers, and he was close to the age, strength, and size of Prince Vegeta, the two became training partners. Ledas hopes that, once they both get older, he and Vegeta can serve together under Frieza. By the end of the Prince Vegeta Saga, both he and Vegeta had surpassed their fathers in power levels. 　 '''Name: Layeeck Sagas: 1, flashbacks throughout remainder Age: 38 Race: Saiyan Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Grey Position: Super Elite Alignment: Loyal to King Vegeta Characteristics: Average height, average weight. Like all other Saiyans in the upper-class, Layeeck views middle, and lower-class Saiyans to be inferior. However, he fights in a calm manner, not typical of most Saiyans, but he still relishes in destruction. Unlike his fighting technique, his regular personality is more paranoid and anxious. These emotions begin to manifest more rapidly after Layeeck realizes that his son has surpassed him in power. History: Layeeck is the father of Ledas. Being a super elite let his son train as an equal with Prince Vegeta. He serves under General Nappa, being one of the more proficient fighters. While Layeeck enjoys the prestige of being in the super elite, he is often worried that he may appear not powerful enough, or that his son is too powerful for his age. This lead him to try and instill an inferiority complex on Ledas, hoping that his son will not try and "outdo" Prince Vegeta. Before his death, he begins to suspect of Ledas’ fighting superiority to his own. 　''' '''Name: Prince Vegeta Sagas: 1, Briefly in 3 and 4, 5 Age: 5-60 Race: Saiyan Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Position: Super Elite, Prince of the Saiyans Alignment: '''Loyal to King Vegeta, '''Characteristics: Short, skinny. Cocky and arrogant, yet a tactical fighter. Vegeta is cold hearted, and unforgiving during a fight. If he is the superior fighter, he prefers to toy around but he still takes every battle just as seriously. He enjoys fighting, and to an extent more than most other Saiyans, destruction and killing. Sees his life as worth more than all others, and has contempt for Saiyans (including upper-class) who are much weaker than him. He will kill fellow Saiyans, without hesitation, who disgrace their species. Vegeta is also obsessed with the legend of the Super Saiyan. History: Prince Vegeta was born in the 732 Age, and at the start of the 1st Saga, is 5 years old. Already, he has proven himself to being an elite fighter, surpassing the powerful Nappa. By this time, him and Ledas begin their training for Frieza, who grows interested in the children. Vegeta secretly plots to kill Frieza, and end the Saiyans enslavement. 　''' '''Name: Nappa Sagas: 1 Age: (Estimate) 25 Race: Saiyan Hair Color: Black Eye Color: '''Black '''Position: Super Elite, General of the Saiyan Army Alignment: Loyal to King Vegeta Characteristics: Tall, fatter than normal. Strong and powerful, but not very smart. Fights in a blunt, unrefined way. Nappa often gets angry and attacks opponents without thinking. This causes him to be significantly weaker than if he would calm down and attack with focus. He sees lower-class Saiyans as jokes, and does not even take them seriously when he fights them. He is cruel and takes pleasure in killing, often torturing particularly annoying enemies. He hungers for fighting, and will often get bored if he cannot go on missions. History: Nappa was the general of the entire Saiyan army at the start of the 1st Saga. This effectively made him the most powerful (politically speaking) Saiyan behind the royal family. He was a personal trainer to Prince Vegeta, and would often watch him and Ledas fight. While he tries to be a mentor to Vegeta and Ledas, he is not very good at it. 　 Name: King Vegeta Sagas: 1 Age: Unknown Race: Saiyan Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Position: King of the Saiyans Alignment: Loyal to Frieza Characteristics: Tall, average. Personality wise, he is regal, clear-minded and honorable .But still, King Vegeta is a brutal and unforgiving leader. He will execute those who fail him, no matter their status. Even thoughFrieza is the true ruler over the Saiyans, Vegeta's pride and his powerful leadership qualities have given the common people the illusion that he is still in control. While a tactical genius, he is not abnormally strong, but when compared other Saiyans he is still the most powerful. King Vegeta was also fiercely protective of his son, and when Frieza decided to take the prince, King Vegeta’s anger rose to the boiling point. The 1st Saga ends with King Vegeta’s challenge and death at the hands of Frieza, leading to the destruction of his planet. History: King Vegeta was king over Planet Vegeta up until Frieza’s annexation of it. This greatly hurt king Vegeta’s pride over not being stronger than Frieza, and his inability to do anything about it. He would often teach prince Vegeta and Ledas tactical fighting, and was a defining inspiration for how the two children would fight for the rest of their lives. 　 Name: Saibamen Sagas: 1,2 Age: Varies Race: Saibamen Hair Color: None Eye Color: Black, red eyelids Position: Low, used as training tools Alignment: Loyal to whoever grows them Characteristics: Small, green. Brainless monsters grown similar to plants. They will attack whoever they are ordered to, ferociously. They enjoy cruelty and torture. Can fly and use energy based attacks. History: '''Saibamen are used to train with, or as foot soldiers on many planets, including Planet Vegeta. They usually have a power level of 1500 (2-3000 for elites) the equivalent power level of Raditz at the start of DBZ, or most lower class Saiyans. 　 '''Name: Frieza Sagas: 1 Age: Unknown Race: '''Unknown '''Hair Color: '''None '''Eye Color: Black Position: (Joint) Ruler of the Galaxy Alignment: Loyal to father King Cold Characteristics: Short, average weight. Frieza, being one the most powerful beings in the Galaxy is, understandably, very arrogant. He is cruel and merciless, and will kill just for the fun of it. Like his brother and father, Frieza is rather elegant, and polite. Frieza does not believe that there is a stronger fighter than him, but yet is constantly worried about the Saiyan race, which overall is gaining much power. He tries to show himself as a sophisticated fighter., but he cannot get along with his brother Cooler, who is stronger than Frieza. History: Frieza is one of the leaders of the World Trade Organization. He has control over many planets, including Planet Vegeta. At the start of the 1st Saga, Frieza is starting to get worried of the Saiyans alarming power level increases, and learns of the legend of the Super Saiyan. He decides that he will not let such a legend come to pass. Name: The Benefactor Sagas: 1 Age: 200 Race: Unknown Hair Color: Unkown Eye Color: '''Unknown (dark?) '''Position: Senior Commander under Lord Frieza Alignment: Loyal to Frieza Characteristics: Extremely cold, heartless. Does not care about much of anything it seems, besides killing. His techniques for fighting are highly psychological, and even so, when actually killing his opponents. He has a “horror” about him that is hard to place. History: The Benefactor worked under Frieza during the Genocide of the Saiyans. He was personally responsible for deciding which planets needed to be conquered in Frieza’s name, and personally gave each planet a difficulty rating. The manner in which he kills people eventually led Frieza to order the Benefactor’s execution. Name: Cooler Sagas: 2 Age: Unknown Race: Unknown Hair Color: None Eye Color: Black Position: (Joint) Ruler of the Galaxy Alignment: Loyal to father King Cold Characteristics: Short, average weight. Like Frieza, Cooler kills millions only for the fun of it. He is also a rather elegant, yet arrogant. Being stronger than Frieza, but not as strong as his father, Cooler is the most powerful, active, fighter in the Galaxy. Unlike his brother, however, Cooler is not afraid of the Saiyan race, and he considers them to be rather weak, when compared to his other enslaved races. History: Cooler was present when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta, and watched as the baby Kakarot was able to escape, noting that Frieza’s carelessness would be his downfall. Later on, when Ledas crash landed on one of Cooler’s conquered planets, Cooler was informed. Completely uninterested, he left Ledas' fate in the hand of his governor, Guva. After hearing of Frieza’s death at the hands of a Saiyan, Cooler departed for earth to seek vengeance. He never returned. Note: Cooler’s soldier’s battle armor is slightly different than that of Frieza’s, with the armor only having a shoulder pad over the left side. 　 Name: Guva Sagas: 2,5 Age: 66 Race: unknown Hair Color: coming soon Eye Color: ''coming soon'' Position: Governor of Planet Coola 92 Alignment: Loyal to Cooler Characteristics: Tall, average weight. Ruthless, arrogant, elitist, and sophisticated. He acts as if he is royalty, and the rest of the soldiers are peasants. Constantly gets into arguments with Banas. While he is elitist and arrogant, he is usually well tempered, and it takes a lot to get him angry. Banas is good at chipping away at his patience. History: Guva worked on Cooler’s 92nd conquered (and intact) planet. He ruled over the native species, and trained soldiers to enforce the planet. His high power level left him unchallenged until Ledas’ arrival on the planet. While, power level wise, he is much stronger than Banas, when the two fight, they are near even. 　 Name: Banas Sagas: 2,5 (flashback) Age: 52 Race: Hair Color: ''coming soon'' Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Position: Captain of the 'Tains on Planet Coola 92 Alignment: Loyal to Cooler Characteristics: Tall, average weight. Banas was a veteran soldier on Planet Coola 92. Unlike many of the other fighters, his style is sporadic, and random. His fighting relies more on an unsystematic approaches, and tries to confuse and dizzy opponents. He rarely listens to Guva, and has developed a somewhat sarcastically elegant persona when around the governor, as a sort of way to mock him. History: Strongest of the 'Tains, and therefore, the Captain. He is second in command at the outpost, only answering to Guva. He thinks little of the Saiyan race, but is impressed by Ledas’ skill growth. Name: Meloon Sagas: 2 Age: '''32 '''Race: unknown Hair Color: None Eye Color: Black Position: 'Tain on Planet Coola 92 Alignment: Loyal to Cooler Characteristics: A bit taller than is average, fat. Meloon is very fat, slow, and has very little personality to him. Uses brute force with little tactical thought. He is messy and often chastised for such. History: One of the 'Tains. Like the others, considers the Saiyan race to be weak. He is the first one to challenge Ledas, and defeats him. This starts to bring out a cockiness in him. He refuses to believe, that after just a small amount of training, Ledas can so easily match him. 　 Name: Lieme Sagas: 2 Age: 31 Race: unkown Hair Color: coming soon Eye Color: Black Position: 'Tain on Planet Coola 92 Alignment: Loyal to Cooler Characteristics: Tall, skinny. The tactical fighter of the veterans. He is methodological in his technique, and emotionally hard to read. He is rather intelligent and while inferior to Banas, his power level may be deceiving, as much of his fight his psychological. Can sense ki and suppress his power level . He rarely takes part in conversations, as the vast amount of them bore him. History: One of the 'Tains on Planet Coola 92. He is the only Veteran who will train with Ledas, but is no ally. His “rank” so to speak is higher than Payar or Meloon, but lower than Banas. 　 Name: Payar Sagas: 2 Age: 34 Race: unknown Hair Color: Eye Color: Black Position: 'Tain on Planet Coola 92. Alignment: Loyal to Cooler Characteristics: Short, average weight. A strong, if single-talented fighter. He is particularly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and trains in that form exclusively. While he can fly, he has a hard time using energy based attacks, and this makes him secretly fearful and jealous of enemies that can. He gets angry easily, but is very loyal to Banas. History: '''One of the 'Tains. He will spend much of his time terrorizing and killing natives. As mentioned above, Payar cannot use energy based attacks. This does not really take away from his power; his hand to hand combat is second to none on the outpost. 　 '''Name: Aprido Sagas: 2,3 Age: 20 Race: Appule Hair Color: None Eye Color: Light Blue Position: Regular soldier on Planet Coola 92. Alignment: Loyal to Cooler, until the usurping of power Characteristics: Short, skinny. Not very powerful. He often tries to gain an advantage, fighting or otherwise, through trickery or handicaps. History: '''Aprido is present when Ledas’ ship crashes on the outpost. He gets embarrassed that the child Saiyan is stronger than him. He tries to kill Ledas several times, and on one occasion (inadvertently) triggered a false/semi Super Saiyan transformation in the young warrior. Eventually becomes a ally/scout for Ledas. 　 '''Name: Lauto Sagas: 2,5 (flashback) Age: 14738 Race: Unknown Hair Color: Unknown Eye Color: Unknown Position: Unknown (Kai?) Alignment: None Characteristics: Not much is seen of Lauto physically, so it is hard to guess much about him. It can, however, be assumed, based on what is seen, that his height range is close to that of Humans/Saiyans. Enigmatic, powerful, rarely reveals anything about himself. He is polite to everyone and expects everyone to be polite back. He is basically neutral to all of the events in the universe. Laotu can use telekinesis as well as advanced energy based powers. History: '''Laotu is a very old member of an unknown ancient race. It is unknown if his race is extinct. He has powerful mind control and can use several “attacks”, so to speak, that are similar to ki blasts. However, he never fights, using his powers only to hold others in place, or as tests. The desolate, cave filled planet that he lives on has few other residents. He takes a liking to Ledas, and uses his powers to help Ledas transform to Super Saiyan. '''Name: Police Chief Nagamo Sagas: 3,4 Age: 60 Race: Human Hair Color: Silver-black Eye Color: '''Black '''Position: Police Chief Alignment: Allied with , in charge of in town Police Station Characteristics: An aging man, past his prime. Shorter than , but also fatter. While Nagamo is a good police chief in his own town, overall he can be considered to be below average, when compared to others nationwide. He has very strong beliefs, which are sometimes in conflict with . Nagamo fiercely believes in the “perfection of the law”. Thus, although working toward the same goal, he is in conflict with often. He thinks only of his work as an officer, something that has won him much respect by the people. He, in turn, does all he can to keep the public safe. History: Police Chief Nagamo, at the time of Ledas’ crash into the town, was a veteran police officer, and the highest ranking non-political figure. He calls for 's help after finding an alien space pod. His causes, ultimately, the resurfacing of . Trivia *All of Cooler's soldier's names are puns on various fruits. *Just as in the manga, Ledas and Layeeck follow the naming pattern of all Saiyans, being named after vegetables. *Human names do not follow any specific pattern. Sometimes they are actual names, and other times they are based on that character's personality/profession. It is also noteworthy that and his two friends' names are actually based on japanese words for dining utensils. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten